


At The Touch of You

by bookwormywriter



Series: Poetry of Your Body [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Asexual Nile Freeman, Demisexual Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Foot Massage, Kink Meme, OT6, Polyamorous Guard, Polyamory, Psychic Bond, Soft Domme Nile, Submissive Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormywriter/pseuds/bookwormywriter
Summary: Nile has spent the day on her feet.  Booker takes care of her.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache/Booker | Sebastien/Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf/Nicky | Nicolo/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: Poetry of Your Body [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865476
Comments: 29
Kudos: 152





	At The Touch of You

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the kink meme and written for this prompt: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2487.html?thread=418487#cmt418487
> 
> Title is taken from the poem by the same name by Witter Bynner.
> 
> All aboard the Booker/Nile train, choo choo.

Nile’s eyes drift open from where she has started to doze on the couch of the safehouse in Dusseldorf as heat blooms across her feet and settles into the skin. She’s been soaking them for the better part of twenty minutes. She’d spent most of the day on her feet purposefully getting lost in the city to find alleyways, hideouts, and teach herself the ways of the winding roads. The others had been out as well. She saw the slightly blurry figure of Booker, who’d been painting when she’d come in, and gave a lazy smile.

“Thanks, Bastien.”

“D’accord, mon ange.”

Nile patted in his direction. “Come cuddle with me.” Listening to his scoff and feeling the slow curl of warmth from him unwinding in her belly as if it were her own she patted the spot next to her. “C’mon.” 

Booker settled into the spot next to her and she tipped herself to the side, pressing her cheek to his shoulder. The sweater he was wearing was soft and smelled of warming spices. She nuzzled in slightly. One of Booker’s hands drew along her jawline, down over the line of her neck, and then back up again. 

“The two of us need to do this more often.” 

Nile quirked her brow up and opened her eyes to look at him more fully. “Oh?”

Booker nodded. “We’re not so different. It took me nearly seventy years to be with Andromache and Quynh. Longer for Joe and Nicky. I enjoy them, their presence, the way they ground me, but there are spans of time where I would simply bask as you do.” 

Nile nodded her head a bit. Most of the group had existed long before modern labels. They tended to defy all social norms and expectations for personal happiness. It had taken her a long while to realize that her love with them came without obligation for reciprocity. She understood the draw of sex, had enjoyed it a few times herself, but it never seemed to be quite an itch to scratch for her as it had for others. She’d noticed similarities in Booker, but hadn’t bothered putting it into words, simply filed it into the list of things she knew about him. He was happiest, it seemed, when he was doing things for the group. His submissive tendencies ran deep and sometimes extended to offering himself for pleasure—which he also enjoyed. 

“We’re a whole mess, aren’t we?”

Booker laughed at that, long and low and nodded, kissing the top of her head. “Let me give you a foot rub?”

Nile mused on it for a long beat. “Sure. Shea butter should be in the bathroom.”

Booker stood and she relaxed back into the couch, listening to him move around. He came back with a fluffy towel and the jar of shea butter. Nile let him settle on the couch opposite her, blanketing his lap with the towel before she twisted and turned, lifting one foot from the water and dropped it into his lap, idly dragging the other through the hot, bubbly water. 

Booker rubbed her foot with the towel, no doubt warmed from the radiator. She squirmed a bit when he found the sensitive spot under the arch. He opened the jar, gathered some of the lotion and warmed it in his fingers and then rubbed his fingertips, firm but gentle, up the bottom of her foot. HIs hands were calloused and broad, diligently rubbing in the lotion and then focusing on the problem areas. He seemed to know, probably did due to their mental connection, exactly where she needed his hands to be.

He was handsome in his expression of focused concentration and when he drew his attention up to her face he gave her a slightly lopsided, easy smile. She felt warmth and affection blossom up and she smiled back, resting back on the pillows. She let out a low groan when he pressed in against the instep, rolling his thumbs up to the base of her toes in a few long, slow rolls. She wiggled her toes. He scratched gently with his nails over the bone of her ankle and up over the top of her foot. 

“This may feel a bit weird,” Booker murmured, carefully lacing his fingers through her toes and then pressed hard. She felt the joints pop and release and she let out a slow breath, nodding her head. 

“Fuck, thank you.”

He grinned and carefully massaged each toe until she was gasping breathlessly with laughter and shaking. He kissed the side of her foot and she rolled her eyes, booping his nose with her big toe and laughing when he pressed a loud _smack_ of a kiss to the ball of her foot. 

He settled the foot down and patted her calf and she rose her other foot from the water to rest in his lap. Resting properly stretched out, Nile curled one arm behind her head. “Maybe later we can give each other pedicures, if you want.”

Booker looked up from patting her foot dry. “I could use a touch-up.” 

“Mm. We’ll do it after dinner, how does that sound?”

Booker nodded his head. His hands swept over her foot, working the shea butter in. “Are you still feeling up to teaching me how to unbraid and tend to your hair next week?”

“Mhm. You, me and Joe.”

Booker smiled and with a bit of nudging, had Nile roll her ankle a few times and pushed at the ball of her foot until it popped. He rubbed his thumbs down the sides of her foot, cupping the heel and guided her into a few stretches. Nile hummed happily, watching him through lidded eyes. 

“You’re good at that, you’re always so happy to take care of us.”

Booker opened his mouth and then closed his mouth, ducking his head slightly shy. “You all deserve the best.”

“Mm, you too, Bastien.” Nile sat up slowly, taking his wrists in her hands and then shifted her legs so she could slide closer to him. “Mind if I kiss you?”

Booker watched her face for a long moment, expression damn near reverent, before he shook his head slowly. Nile smiled, curling her fingers lightly into a fist to nudge under his chin as she leaned down to kiss him. It was a fond but chaste press of lips and Nile felt the shiver that ran down Booker’s spine at the press and smiled into the kiss. She drew back and then kissed his forehead.

Booker’s mouth curled up and he nuzzled against her jaw. “I’m so glad we have you with us, Nile.”

Nile shifted again, settling against his shoulder. “Pretty damn happy to be here, who else is going to watch car racing with you?”

Booker huffed out a laugh, hand sliding down to tangle with Nile’s, resting against her ribs. Nile fumbled for the remote and turned on the TV, clicking through the channels before settling on a singing competition. She let her eyes drift closed again, smiling a bit when Booker pulled the throw from the back of the couch over her bare legs. 

“Thanks, love.”

Booker kissed her temple. “Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr [here](https://a-little-bit-of-ultra-violence.tumblr.com) and a twitter @bookwormywriter where you can contact me and flail. You can also send me prompts. _please_
> 
> You can also hit me up on the new fan discord [here](https://discord.gg/DwKHcym). We'd love to have you.
> 
> Also please leave a comment if you can; they really keep me motivated!


End file.
